


Important: Please Read

by ColdCombatant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Applies to everyone, Author Speaks, I AM BACK, I'll be back tho, I'm sleep deprived, If you follow any of my stories read this, Leaving, Message, Wow, coffee time, important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: Hey y'all, author ColdCombatant here giving you an important message. If you follow any of my multi-chaptered stories please read this thread, thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

I believe I briefly mentioned it in the notes of some of my stories, but for anyone who still might not be aware I am indeed in the Military. This means sometimes I'll have to go on active leave, which is happening now. I am scheduled to return at the very end of August, so all summer long that means no updates, no replying to comments/emails or anything from me. Honestly, with my broken laptop, I wasn't sure if many stories would be updated anyway. But, going on active leave means I get money! $$$$ Hahaha, so if my old laptop cannot be repaired, I'll go ahead and buy a new one. Of course, this does mean I lose all of my shit and will have to start from scratch on future chapters of every story.

:') Hopefully that is not the case. 

Because I'd go crazy. 

Maybe break a door. 

Or smash a freshly baked cake. 

Anywho, I still got a couple of days before I officially leave, so if anyone has any questions or concerns or whatever the heck, you may reach me at the email:

ColdCombatantPrime@gmail.com

 

* * *

 

 

Harmonious Healing: Just posted chapter 10.

Estimated completion: Late 2018/Early 2019.

 

Frigid Fedity: The next chapter was literally almost done and prepared to revise and post then my laptop broke, lol.

Estimated completion: Late 2018/Early 2019. 

 

Unexpected Reality: The story was damn near done and I had 15 drafted chapters on my old laptop, but if I lose all my data... yeah, you can guess from there.

Estimated completion: Late 2018 or Mid 2019, give or take.

 

Precarious Inquest: I've got all the stuff mapped out it's just a matter of organizing and drafting the chapters. But of course the main problem is my old laptop, and if I'll be able to get all my data back.

Estimated completion: Mid 2019.

 

Awaiting Glory: This is my longest, most detailed and complicated story on the archive. I research and spend a lot of time on each chapter, along with other things. It'll take the longest of all my stories.

Estimated completion: N/A

 

Iniquitious Obstruction: I was having some serious trouble getting back into the transformers fandom, but after rewatching TFP my inspiration was returned. Again, like many others, I had a bunch of notes and some drafted chapters for this story in my old laptop, if the data is lost, it's gonna take a long time to finish. 

Estimated completion: N/A

 


	2. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? 
> 
> (Back again, Shady's back, tell a friend)   
> Jk.   
> Those who listen to Eminem would understand.

That's right, the one and only ColdCombatant has returned muwahaha.

I was supposed to be back around August 27th or so, but shit, I ain't complaining. Hope all ya'll are doing well, I feel bad for leaving my stories on a dead pause but, hey, Military orders.

Anyway first thing Monday morning I'm gonna take my laptop into the shop to hopefully be fixed so I can start back up writing right away, I'll let ya'll know how that works out but I'll probably start typing up some new chappies on my phone like I did last time because I'm an impatient bastard. Yep.

Its good to be back home. Feels weird to type lol I'm gonna have to get into the groove of writing again. That's pretty much it, I was happy to see tons of new kudos, bookmarks, and comments on my new and old works, you guys rock. I promise I'll continue those multi-chappie stories ASAP, I already have scenes for a couple of them written down on paper haha, my imagination never stops.

I have so many movies and tv shows to catch up on now omfg. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See ya dudes.


End file.
